Sweetie Belle's search for fun (work in progress)
by Derpjoe
Summary: Sweetie Belle and the rest of the CMC's so on an adventure.


Once, on a bright shining day in summer, a little pony named Sweetie Belle was just playing in her sister's room looking for something to do. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were busy with their own plans. Apple Bloom was helping her brother and sister at Sweet Apple Acres. And Scoots was getting flight lessons from Rainbow Dash. So, poor Sweetie Belle was left with no one to hangout with. She couldn't get her sister to play with her because she had a deadline for a dress she needed to make for Princess Luna. Shifting the clutter of cloth on the ground with her hoof, Sweetie Belle asks in a nervous tone,

"Rarity, do you think after you're done making Princess Luna's dress you could - I mean if you aren't too-".

Rarity interrupts,"oh, I'm sorry darling, I'm afraid I'm all backed up for all of today and most of tomorrow. It seems the Grand Galloping Gala isn't as exclusive as it used to be". She stated hastily. Sweetie Belle dropped her head as she walked away in disappointment.

A few minutes go by, she decides to go outside and see what everypony is doing in Ponyville. The first pony she sees she'd be willing to talk to just to alleviate the boredom. Sure enough, as soon as she exits the door to her home, she sees Applejack peddling her apples.

"Come one come all, come try our juicy apples; from the one and only Sweet Apple Acres". Sweetie Bell sees Applejack and thinks to herself, 'if Applejack is here, then that must mean Apple Bloom is done working for the day!'

She runs excitedly over to Applejack's stand and asks, " hey, Applejack, where is Apple Bloom?" Applejack turns to answer the little filly.

"Well, hey there sugar cube, Apple Bloom is still helpin' Big Macintosh buck apples back at the farm." Sweetie Belle is clearly disappointed; Applejack notices this and says, "oh, don't be sad... here, how's about y'all help me take the stand down, then you and me can go over to the farm and see what my brother and sister are doing." She says assuredly. So, Sweetie Belle got to work helping Applejack disassemble her apple cart.

On the road to the farm, Applejack and Sweetie Belle come across Fluttershy trying to help a beaver trapped underneath a fallen tree. Applejack sees this first and rushes over to help; taking Sweetie Belle by surprise she sits and watches as they struggle to get the log off. Looking around, thinking; Sweetie Belle comes up with a plan. "Hey, why not just get a smaller log or a stick of some kind and wedge it under the bigger log for leverage." she said.

Applejack runs over to the nearest tree and snaps a limb off, then runs back over to wedge the limb underneath the log. After a couple heaves, the log finally comes loose, allowing the beaver to get free. Through shortness of breath, Fluttershy struggles to express gratitude. But the gesture is received.

"How in tarnation did that 'lil fella get into such a bind?" Applejack asks. Fluttershy, still slightly winded from the ordeal, says, "w-well you see I caught this little guy cutting down one of your apple trees to make a dam.."

"Cuttin' what down?" Applejack says through a strained face.

Fluttershy winced and said hesitantly, "uh.. O-one of your trees?" Applejack looks at the beaver and says, "Hey little fella, let this be a lesson not to ever try cutting down apple trees. Now scamper on home."

The beaver squeaks in gratitude then starts home. Fluttershy, only now noticing Sweetie Belle's presence says, " Oh, hey, are you going to Applejack's farm to help?" Grinning, Sweetie Belle says,

"Well, I'm going to her farm but not to work" her expression turns to one of slight concern "or at least I don't think so." Continuing on the road, Applejack says,

"Don't worry, y'all won't be havin' to do any work" Applejack turns her head to Fluttershy "we're just going because Sweetie Belle here needs someone to play with."

When they arrive at Sweet apple acres, they see Big Macintosh hard at work, but not Apple Bloom.

"Hey Bigmac. I don't see Apple Bloom anywhere. Where'd you reckon she went?" Asked Applejack.

"Well, I reckon she might be helpin' Granny Smith over at the house, eeyup." Bigmac replied. So, Sweetie Belle, Applejack and Fluttershy take the apple cart to the barn for storage, then, walk toward the house.

"I can't wait to see what Apple Bloom is doing, I feel like its been forever since we've played together." Sweetie Belle says excitedly.

"We'll, chances are that if she's helpin' Granny Smith; that means she's cookin'. But, I'll take over for her. When we get to the house, y'all can go on and play." Applejack said smiling.

As they enter the house, the smell of apple pie and apple fritters fills their nostrils. "Mmm, wow it sure smells good in here." Sweetie Belle says. Applejack just laughs. "Hey y'all, I'm home, and I brought some company." Applejack said. Granny Smith rounds the corner to the kitchen, "company? Oh my, Sweetie Belle and uhmm.. OH, oh yes, Flubbershy."

"Um, a-actually my name is- " "Sweetie Belle!" Apple Bloom shouts, interrupting Fluttershy. Sweetie Belle's face lights up.

"Apple Bloom! You have no idea how bored I was just sitting at my sister's house." she exclaimed. Applejack thinks to herself, 'I bet I do.'

"Alright y'all, go on and play while Granny Smith and me finish up the cooking." Applejack said. As Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom leave the house Fluttershy asked, "Do you guys mind if I join you, Angel has things under control for now and I don't really have anyone to have fun with either." "Sure, the more the merrier." Sweetie Belle replied.


End file.
